1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for supporting a computer, and particularly to a stand readily coupled by two simple supporting members.
2. Description of Prior Art
A desktop computer generally includes two types: a tower computer and a horizontal computer. Consumers choose the type of the desktop computer in accordance with their needs. For meeting different needs, a computer of a tower type or a horizontal type is provided. Due to the compact size trend, a horizontal type of computer is made thinner than before. If a user wants to let his/her horizontal-type computer to stand like a tower-type computer, the positioning stability of the horizontal-type computer may be unqualified. It is requisite to provide a stand for supporting a horizontal-type computer when it is used like a tower-type computer.
A conventional stand such as disclosed in Taiwan patent application No. 84202486, includes a body and a pair of legs pivotably connecting to the body. The body of the stand is fixed to a computer by bolts for supporting the computer. However, it is complicated to form a plurality of screw holes in the computer for extension of the bolts. Moreover, it is inconvenient to configure the computer to such stand via the bolts.
Another conventional stand such as disclosed in Taiwan patent application No. 84205352, is coupled by two same supporting members. Each supporting member includes a ledge and a coupling portion extending from the ledge. The coupling portion includes an insertion board and a cover adjacent to the insertion board. The cover defines an insertion space for insertion of the insertion board of a complementary member. A plurality of slots is defined in the insertion board and a latch is formed at the cover for extending into the slot thereby coupling the two supporting members. Though this stand can work well, the structure including the manufacture thereof is complicated and high cost.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a stand having a simple structure for supporting a computer.
To fulfil the foregoing object of the present invention, a stand for supporting a computer comprises a first supporting member and a second supporting member coupled together. The first supporting member includes a first base and a first ledge extending from the first base. The first base forms a first coupling wall and a first protrusion extending from the first coupling wall. A first recess is defined in the first base and exposed to the first coupling wall. The second supporting member includes a second base and a second ledge extending from the second base. The second base forms a second coupling wall for coupling to the first coupling wall and a second protrusion extending from the second coupling wall to be engagingly received in the first recess of the first supporting member. A second recess is defined in the base and exposed to the second coupling wall for engagingly receiving the first protrusion of the first supporting member. The second ledge is spaced from the first ledge to cooperatingly receive a computer therebetween